Blur the 'Electric' Hedgehog
"When life gives a chance. Make it a fun experience - Blur the 'Electric' Hedgehog Blur the 'Electric' Hedgehog is my Sonic OC was created based around my Pony OC. Living in the fast line, having ElectroKinesis powers and having great adventures. He leads a team call Team Strike and his allies are His little sister Lunar the Hedgehog, Stream the HummingBird and Johnathon 'Buster' The 'Rogue' Echidna . "Colour theme is different but not personality and some abilities" - Creator Blur's History When Blur was a 8 year old Hedgehog, he got captured by an enemy he knows as Destiny Black. Destiny forced his parents to work for him and then he decided to kill them right infront of Blur. Destiny Black then walked to Blur and told him "When you feel the pain of loss. You shall suffer this fate painfully slow.". Blur manage to run off during a riot in the area and ran back towards his little village's lake that was about 100m away from the village. He ended up finding his grandfather's spirit at the lake where his spirit remained. "I shall teach you the ways of ElectroKinesis Blur." His Grandfather said to Blur. Blur then stayed at the lake training in the ways of ElectroKinesis for 4 years. When Blur turned 11 and finished his training, he went back to his village (Since his father was the leader/protector) and kept himself invisible. But one little 4 year old pink Hedgehog knew he was wondering around. They both wen tot their old house and Blur told his little sister Lunar what he was going to do. Lunar wanted to come along for the trip but Blur told her not to come. Blur then went to a small island that also served as Destiny Black's base of operations. When he gets there, he spots someone getting knocked out of the base grounds. Blur dashed to him and saved him from a hurtful fall. It turned out to be a 9 year old green HummingBird looking for revenge as well. The two team and break into the base. They came across a 10 year old red Echidna wearing grey and black clothing. Blur then invites him to join the attack to get revenge on Destiny Black. They all fight through the robots and get to where Destiny Black's command centre where he was waiting for them. When Blur and his new allies tried attacking him, they get stopped by a big robot guard. Together they took it out and went for Destiny Black next, but they get launched out of the base and Destiny Black flees. They all ehad to Blur's place to relax after a long night, they all chatted and had some fun as buddies. Then during midnight, Amy Rose comes by asking Blur if he has seen Sonic run by here. Blur tells her he hasn't seen anyone matching for description and he offers her to take a rest in his house. Amy happily accepts and walks in seeing Stream the HummingBird, Buster the Echidna and Lunar the Hedgehog sitting down and chatting. She then sees how they all got along and decided to give them a team name. The name Team Strike and they stuck with it. Looks Fur colour: Orange and White Clothing: Black Hoodie with Light Grey Sleeves, Black Pants, Blue Shoes, Black Gloves and a Grey Cross Necklace Eye colour: Yellow Others: Long Tail, Short Spikes Blur's Abilities Blur has the power of ElectroKinesis and knows how to use it with different powers. ~Shockwave~ When in midair and falling very fast to the ground, he creates a Shockwave that can hurt and paralyze enemies "Mostly Robots"- Blur the 'Electric' Hedgehog ~Spark Detectors~ Blur can leave some sparks on the ground which act like detectors. He will know when someone is near one and at which location if he places lots of them. ~Electric Overload~ When Blur possess a Chaos Emerald and uses his power to connect to it's power. He goes into a hyper state which he's increases his Speed, Strength and Mobility by a GREAT amount. ~Electric Outbursts~ Blur sometimes needs to recharge his ElectroKinesis, so he does what he calls a Electric Outburst to dish out old unused Electricity in replacement of fully energrized Electricity. ~Speed Attribute~ Blur can run as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog himself. But when his ElectroKinesis is used to help gain more speed. He'll dash past him very quickly. Blur's Personality, Hobbies and Likes & Dislikes Blur's Personality is a friendly, get-to-know, helpful and fierce type. Has been known to play around and also have a fun time. Hobbies are Running around "B''est spot to dash about is at the beach. Tho I'm not a fan of water"- Blur the 'Electric" Hedgehog. Ruining Eggman's and Destiny Black's plans for world domination and racing anyone at his speed. Blur likes to Run around, fighting Eggman and Destiny Black and hanging with his friends and His little sister Lunar Blur's Dislikes are Destiny Black, Eggman and Crazy people Allies and Enemies /w Secret Crush Blur has a fair amount of allies. Allies: Lunar (Lil' Sis), Stream (Teammate, Best friend), Buster (Teammate, Best friend), Sonic (Friend, Rival), Tails, Kunckles, Amy (Friend), Cream, Shadow (Rival), Silver (Rival), Rouge, E-123 Omega, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Big, Blaze and Last but not least Ruby (Black Gem) the Bat (Well-Known Ally to Team Strike) Blur's Enemies are just like his friends enemies Enemies: Destiny Black (Main Enemy), Eggman, Metal Sonic, Eggman Nega. Blur has a soft spot for a certain PyroKinesis Cat, Princess of the Sol Dimension. Quotes '"Electrify the Fight"' '"Here's a spark you missed"''' Links to Allies/Enemy ~Lunar the Hedgehog~ ~Stream the HummingBird~ ~Johnathon 'Buster' The 'Rogue' Echidna~ ~Ruby (Black Gem) the Bat~ ~Destiny Black~ Category:Males